


Our Meteora

by planetundersiege



Series: Eclipsa Fics [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Eclipsa, F/M, Fluff, Just plain sweet, Kicking baby, Kisses, Love, Meteora, Meteora Butterfly - Freeform, Mewman/Monster love, Mewni, Monster Husband, Oneshot, Pre series, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Svtfoe, They deserves better in canon, Thinking About the Future, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Eclipsa and her husband are awaiting the birth of their daughter with kicks and cuddling.





	Our Meteora

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, since Eclipsa’s husband is unnamed, I decided to write the fic in a way where his name never got brought up, since I don’t wanna name him myself, incase his real name gets revealed.

Eclipsa smiled as she felt a big hand carefully stroke her round belly, making the life inside of her kick in response. She giggled, and as she looked up, she saw the tears of joy flowing from all four of her husband’s eyes as he had the biggest grin ever known to monster and mewnikind, some teeth even poking out. You could really see that he was proud.

“She likes you my dear”, Eclipsa said, and put her hand over the hand of her husband. It was really tiny in comparison, but she didn’t care one bit about that. His hands were so warm yet rough, and holding them always made her blush in a shade of deep red, even of it was an innocent activity.

“Well I hope she’ll take after her gorgeous mother, the most smart and fairest of them all, no, I know it. She’ll be our little princess”, he said, and Eclipsa nodded, and seconds later felt a new kick from inside of her, the baby really loved to play when it was around bedtime, that’s for sure.

“Yes, our little princess. And she’s gonna be as brave and strong as her father, I hope she has your amazing eyes my dear. She’s gonna change the way mewmen and monsters see each other, I know it”.

“Yes my love, and I couldn’t be prouder of you or her. I know she’s gonna do great, because you’ll be raising her along with me”.

Eclipsa could see her husband sweat a bit, Yes he really wanted a child, but a part of him was nervous. Like, what if the child didn’t like him? Or if she was so tiny so that he wouldn’t be able to hold her? What if he accidentally squished her or something? He could never live with that.

Thankfully, she was really good at calming him down, and she did that by giving him a peck on his long nose, both adults blushing in the process, and smiles grew on their faces.

That also caused the baby to kick again, and again.

“You’re gonna be the best father that Mewni has ever seen my dear”.

She opened up her arms, and he did the same. She carefully got wrapped around him, enjoying his warmth as her tiny body had his strong arms around her.

This was her safe place, her most beloved place.

Her husband’s arms. When they were in bed together, you could really see the size difference, but love didn’t care about size, their union clearly proved that.

They were so in love, more in love than anyone had been, and just wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

And as Eclipsa’s eyes got sleepy, she felt another really strong kick, which made her laugh.

“She’s got your muscles for sure, my dear”.

“I can’t wait until she’s here with us. Our little Meteora”.

Eclipsa leaned in closer, and gave him a deep kiss that made them both red, before she put her head on his warm torso, ready to fall asleep. Nothing was a better way to fall asleep then listening to the slow heartbeat of her husband, all while he had his arms around you. Well, one thing was. Doing exactly that, but with your baby growing inside of you the very moment.

The moment that currently was Eclipsa’s wonderful reality.

“Yes, our little Meteora”.

And so, the couple fell asleep together, happier than ever, anticipating the arrival of their small bundle of joy.


End file.
